The present invention relates to massaging apparatus, and more particularly to sexual stimulation devices.
Sexual stimulation devices of the prior art include dildos that have vibratory elements such as disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No 2002/1013415 and International Publication No. WO 2007/041853. It is also known to provide controls for various modes of operation. However, it is believed that none of this class of devices of the prior art has proven entirely satisfactory, for a variety of reasons. For example, manipulation of controls by the user to produce changes in operation tends to detract from desired effects to be obtained from the device.
Thus there is a need for a massaging apparatus that provides improved stimulation without requiring a user to manipulate controls for producing changes in operation.